All I Need Is
by distracted by zombies
Summary: I shouldn't be here. But I need to take my mind off this. A drink, that's all I need. AU. Please review.


A Drink.

_Sigh._

_Another day of stressful work. I turn off the car engine after parking along the street. This small suburb of the city is full of underground bars no one ever cares or hears about, even if some of them are popular. I know I shouldn't be here. It's been a long time since I was in these smoke-filled streets, yet nothing has changed. I shouldn't be here. But I need to take my mind off all of this. A drink, that's all I need._

_Upon getting out of the car, I find the streets deserted, yet I can hear the smothered music and see the faint neon lights coming from the inside. As I take a few steps, shoving my keys in my pocket, I realize that my car won't be safe. But that doesn't matter. I just need a drink. I enter the bar, and immediately, the pounding music explodes on my ears and the smoke fills my nostrils. Not the most welcoming aspect, but I only plan to stay for a while. _

_I walk all the way to the bar and order a Zombie. One of the bar tenders, a very old friend of mine comes to take my order. In the last eight months I haven't been here, he still looks like the same old guy I met when I first stumbled upon this place. He nods at me, signaling he had heard me, and grabs a tall glass from the back counter. From under the counter, a few bottles appear on top of the polished bar. His hands, as quick as his movements, open bottle after bottle, pouring the contents into the glass. Ice, fruit juice, lime, and who knows how many kinds of rum goin into it. With a satisfactory smile, he sets it on front of me, and for a transitory moment, he stops to take a look at me; his visage twisted into remembrance._

"Yo man, what up?" _the man asks me, apparently surprised to see me there again after so long. _"What brings you back here man, I thought you quit."

"I did. Just back for a drink," _I assure him. His dark eyes amicably smile at me, and mine do the same under my shades. Or at least they attempt to. _

"Well, glad to see you again,"_ the bartender grins as he turns to attend another customer. I take a deep gulp of my drink, feeling the mixture slightly sting my tongue and throat. Just what I needed. Suddenly, whistling rises above the music. I turn towards the center of the local, where a long and tall stage stands, surrounded by men. It's too crowed for me to see anything. Ignoring it, I go back to my cold drink. I won't throw my soberness away, just relax it a bit. A drink- that's all I need._

_The whistling starts again. Once more, I turn my head towards the stage, this time to see a woman walking to the center of the platform. I can't see that far, but I can tell she has a good figure, or at least something worthy of praise. The music is abruptly cut off, and replaced by something a livelier, with more rhythm. _

_The crowd roars as the girl raises her arms high above her head and invitingly begins swaying her hips to the beat of the music. Her moves result hypnotizing, and soon, I also become engrossed in the show. Her waist and hips continue to swing seductively as her hands slowly run along her sides from her head all the way down her torso and her legs. In a few moments, I forget about my drink and pile up with all the other men, pushing my way through to get to the stage. She keeps dancing to the beat, dancing as if she owned the center floor. And truth is that she does. _

_Her curves are so perfectly shaped, that it seems like she will explode in her black clothes; making just the right contrast against her milky skin. Her taut vinyl corset sits low on her cleavage and ends right under her belly button, revealing her toned abs. Her leather pants sit low on her hips, embracing them and her behind tightly, but loose as they go further down her legs, completely covering her feet. A couple of chains hang from her side pocket, all the way to the waist of her pants on the back side. Her ebony silky hair doesn't reach past her shoulder blades, but is still an act of its own. _

_The goddess happens to be close to me, concentrated on her tempting movements and winks as she turns around and returns to the center of the platform. Whether it was for me or the whole crowd in general, I am egoist and keep the memory for myself. The show keeps on, but unfortunately, something comes up and She has to be replaced by someone else. _

_Somewhat disappointed and still on a trance, I return to my forgotten drink. It has been sitting there for about five minutes, surrounded by strangers, perhaps already contaminated. I still take a sip. I call for the bartender, who immediately comes to me, thinking I've ran out of rum. _"Who was she?"_ I inquire with anxiety, signaling to the stage with a jerk of my chin._

_He turns his head to look up at the stage. _"Deeva,"_ he answers when he sees her._

"No, no," _I blurt out instantly. _"The one that just left."

"Oh, her," _he muses. _"She is quite new here. Almost a month. She was here when I returned from vacation last week. Puts on a good show, but I never bothered to know her name." _He looks at me and with a smirk on his jovial face, he continues._ "Mesmerizing, isn't she?"

"Yeah," _I respond to him as I drink the last of my drink and set it down on the bar, along with some change. _"Mesmerizing," _I repeat under my breath. _

"You leaving man?" _the bartender guesses; a hint of disillusionment on his voice._

"Yeah, I'm really tired…"

"Okay Rich man, take care. Good to see you again."

"Thanks, Vic," _I murmur before disappearing into the crowd and out the door. All I needed was a drink._

**Disclaimer: Teen Titans belong to their respective owners.**

**A/N: My newest piece of fan fiction. I was trying a new style, as you might have already noticed. It was hard to keep track of where I switched from present to past tense and viceversa. **xD** Anyway, I hope you guys liked it. Please leave a review and tell me what I need to improve, or if you have a better title for this fic than the current one ("All I Need Is…").**

**I might update if I get past seven reviews. **

**AEnima**


End file.
